


Let's Dance

by fyenale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyenale/pseuds/fyenale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Teikou days. Kuroko challenges Akashi to try Dance Dance Revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for OTP battle. Figured I should put my writings in one place...
> 
> Special thanks to Sanna for beta-ing :)

"No."

Akashi folds his arms, glaring at the big machine emitting sounds and colorful lights in front of him.

"It's easy Akashi-kun. You just have to follow the instructions."

They are currently in a game center a bit far from Teikou Middle School. It's Wednesday afternoon, not a very popular time for students to play around since tomorrow is still school day. Fortunately for the two student of Teikou currently inside, their school decided to dismiss the students for tomorrow and the day after that. Akashi didn't ask why, but he was told that club activities can still proceed, so he keeps their usual basketball practice schedule going for tomorrow.

"Look, just step on the correct arrow indicated on the screen."

Akashi watches as his boyfriend (yes, they're dating) moves his right foot on top of the right arrow. They haven't inserted credits yet, since he's still having doubts about going with Kuroko's whim. The cheery demo song plays, filling the almost empty-of-people game center, making him frown a little.

Idol songs are never his preference.

"Kuroko," Akashi sighs. "Can't we play another game?"

At this, Kuroko turns to his captain with a flat expression. "No. I'm pretty good at this game."

Kuroko can be very childish sometimes, Akashi decides.

After the holiday announcement, the two of them immediately decided to have an improptu date, since they won't have to be on school until afternoon tomorrow. A lot of Teikou students have the same thought (not all of them are doing a date, though) so they wandered a bit far from their usual neighboorhood. They had settled down on a ice cream parlor, sharing a romantic one cup vanilla ice cream. At one point, Akashi joked about taking Kuroko to his empty house (his father was out of town). A very embarrassed Kuroko looked everywhere except towards his boyfriend and spotted a game center not too far, asking his partner to go there afterwards (also to change the subject).

What a mistake.

He didn't know what came after the teal haired teen, but right after entering, Kuroko announced that he was going to beat Akashi on something. That something is apparently in the form of Dance Dance Revolution.

He was challenged.

Akashi knows he will always win, but over meaningful competitions. He denies moving his legs in time with a bunch of techno (or worse, idol group) songs as a decent competition.

"You're good at crane games too, I remember you talking about having more candies than Kise when you last came to a game center."

"I'm better at this than the crane games."

"Kuroko."

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi covers his face in exasperation. "You're not going to give up, aren't you."

Kuroko smiles. "Come on, Akashi-kun. It's not that bad." He gets down from the machine and approaches him. "Maybe I should give you something to consider about."

Akashi perks up, narrowing his eyes on the playful tone Kuroko uses. "And what would that be?"

"If you win this, I'll let you bring me to your house."

Akashi decides he'll gladly withstand idol songs for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether Akashi wins or not is up to your imagination


End file.
